The invention relates to a device for trimming a print product that is supplied with one side edge to be trimmed facing forward to a trimming device, comprising a stationary trimming knife and at least one counter knife that cooperates with the stationary trimming knife along a circular cutting path, wherein the counter knife is mounted on a rotating drum.
Swiss Patent No. CH 687 371 A5 discloses a device of the above-described type where print products, supplied by a conveying arrangement having several rotating conveying units, pass through a trimming device that is arranged along the conveying arrangement. In the process, the print products are trimmed along one edge by stationary or rotating knives, wherein a device for supporting the print product overhang is provided on the opposite side and is rotatingly driven and synchronized with the conveying arrangement.
Cutting and trimming devices of this type must meet high demands with respect to cutting quality, cutting capacity and service life of the cutting tools. For that reason alone, it would be advantageous if the cutting tools could be used for cutting not over the complete cutting length, as is the case in prior art, but over part of the cutting length only.